gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Werthead/Archive 2
Hi Werthead, We'd love to help you get the wiki spruced up prior to Season 2! Things like custom headers for the polls and blogs, maybe a portals for the various Houses instead of the characters, and updated slider images, etc. Would that be cool with you? Lemme know, thanks, Peter 19:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Werthead, Hope you're well. Was thinking it could be cool to do a formal quiz on Game of Thrones- test your knowledge of Season 1. You and I would come up with the questions we want to ask; have a look at the one we did on Harry Potter- http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/PlayQuiz:Harry_Potter_Quiz Let me know your thoughts! Cheers, user:Bchwood Seasons Hi Werthead, I was wondering about our season pages and why we title them "Overview" e.g. Overview Season 1. I read somewhere that it is to avoid confusion with the category pages but I have not seen this done elsewhere on wikia sites for television. It complicates internal links and isn't that obvious to search for as a new user. Would you consider moving them to the more obvious Season 1? I've created an infobox template for the season pages; hoping that there are more to come! Is it OK? I had posted this on Buffy's page but she redirected me to you. Hope that is OK. --Opark 77 23:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism The wiki saw a brief spate of vandalism today by an IP address user. I have restored all the edited pages but wanted to let you know in case you think a block is warranted. While I'm writing I wonder if you have any thoughts regarding my recent suggestions at the Help Desk.--Opark 77 17:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for admin rights Hi Werthead, I have been working on our duplicated images problem today. I have added all of the ones I could find to Category:Candidates for deletion. I would like admin rights so that I can follow through and delete the tagged images. Then I will start again and categorize all of the remaining images before re-checking for duplicates by category. My edit count has passed a thousand. I am the #3 ranked editor on the Wiki. I have experience as an admin on the wikias for The Wire, Luck, Boardwalk Empire, Treme, Boss and Justified. Thank you for your consideration. --Opark 77 14:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :I have finished going through the categories systematically and removing all subsections for episodes and replacing them with reference tags. I would really like to be able to work on cleaning up the images next.--Opark 77 16:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Let me know if there is anything else you would like me to work on.--Opark 77 21:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Hey again, Was wondering if you'd be interested in running a Quiz on Season 1 next month (to get people geared up for Season 2). See a sample of our Quiz Product here-- http://marvel.wikia.com/PlayQuiz:Captain_America_Quiz_2 You could write the questions/asnwers if you want; or we can write them and get your approval; either way. Might be fun! P.S. Look at the fun we're having! User:Bchwood Licensing information for map images I am continuing to work on our images systematically by date uploaded. I wonder if you could give me some info about the source of the wonderful maps you use to illustrate our image pages. First example I've come across is here. Specifically I would like to be able to add the source and some licensing information to each image as I go.--Opark 77 14:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for getting back to me. I will add "Based on an original map created by a poster at Westeros.org for the Wiki of Ice and Fire and uploaded there for free use. Used with the author's permission." to the maps and the creative commons license template.--Opark 77 11:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Updates for season 2 Greetings! I'm Scott with Wikia's Community Development Team. I'd like to help out with the preparations for season 2 (can't wait!!) in any way I can. Is there anything you could use a hand with? I have access to HBO Media Relations, and while the images available through them are not overly abundant, they may be somewhat unique as far as what's out there at this point. I've been assigned to check with you and find out how you'd feel about some of the following ideas: *Making better main page headers, and expanding them so there are headers for the poll, video, and blog sections. *Possibly a new background image? *Adding a live news feed section on the main page. *Adding a featured article section on the main page. *Creating a new poll on the main page - something like "Which character's storyline are you most looking forward to in season 2" - and creating a poll archive page we can link to from the main page poll section that would have the current and previous polls listed. (Results from the most recent poll would be shown at the bottom of the current one on the main page.) *Updating character portal with deceased characters in black/white or tinted red. *Switching to the new style navigation menu with more drop-down options. Please hit me up on my talk page to let me know what your thoughts are on these ideas, and if there are any other areas I can help out with. I absolutely adore the novels, and I'm fairly pleased with the series so far, so I'm really hoping I can work with you here on whatever meets your approval. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tommy Dunne Tommy Dunne the weaponsmith plays the barber who cuts Robb, Jon and Theon's hair in Winter is Coming to my knowledge. There is a video featuring him on the Making Game of Thrones blog here. I think Den of Geek have their wires crossed on this one as the actor playing Mikken is clearly much older.--Opark 77 18:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was quick. Thanks for resolving the uncertainty. I wish I had such a contact who could help with the rest of Category: Performer unidentified.--Opark 77 10:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Commentaries Great work on the commentary summaries. I really like the season 1 DVDs. Wish I could afford a blu ray player as the extra featurettes sound interesting.--Opark 77 18:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Speculative names I tend towards separate articles because: # You can reliably link to an article rather than a section within a list. I think linking to section headers leads to dead links over time because as section headers change the links are broken and redirects don't happen whereas if an article name changes redirects are created. I have had experience of this problem with the List of the Sopranos characters on wikipedia. # You can categorise individual articles but cannot do the same for entries in a list. I have no objection to having a list of those articles. I would normally create a list at a disambiguation page for articles with similar titles as they arise. I think that while a list can be useful for navigation it cannot provide the same functionality as having individual articles. I am not 100% sure what you mean by "not named in the script" - we don't have access to complete scripts to my knowledge. I think you might mean named in dialogue which is slightly different. Is that right? I'm sorry if this sounds pedantic - I just want to confirm that you don't have actual scripts. If we did have access to a production document like a casting notice or a script then I think we should follow and reference that. In the absence of such confirmation then I am willing to accept speculative names. The existence of these characters is 100% confirmed by their appearance in the episodes. Their names are not always known from the episode alone but their existence is plain. There is a risk we will get names wrong by speculating about them but the joy of a wiki is that it can be constantly updated as new information arises and mistakes can be corrected. I think it behooves us to have an article on each credited character in the series as a comprehensive guide. I am happy to take responsibility for disambiguation issues that arise from such articles going forward. I have dealt with minor characters with similar assumed names based on their roles on other series by disambiguating them by the episode they appear in. With regard to uncredited characters I agree that we should only have articles for those that are named in dialogue and accept that I might have overstepped this in some cases - please let me know if there are any specific articles that you think are problematic. --Opark 77 19:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the reply. I will certainly keep an eye on the articles with speculative titles as season 2 progresses. With regard to names in the end credits of episodes I am slightly confused. I have spent a lot of time trying to work out which actor plays which character because as far as I could see the end credits only listed the names of the actors. Have I missed mention of characters in the end credits?--Opark 77 20:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for getting back to me. I think we should probably follow those too where they mention specific characters. Have you got access to any of them?--Opark 77 08:12, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Use of images I wonder if you could help me by giving an opinion about the way we use images on the forum.--Opark 77 11:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you.--Opark 77 20:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Skin We're thinking about updating the wiki's skin to some season 2 imagery at Forum: Proposal for a new skin. What do you think?--Opark 77 15:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :How does the grey I changed to yesterday work for you?--Opark 77 09:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Interested As a fan of the books and the series, and as an experienced editor (and staff member), I'm interested in becoming an admin here. Of course, I have the ability to promote myself, but I'm not in the habit of abusing my power. I'd really like to get the tag up on my profile, so people will know they can come to me if they need help with something - and so that when the season is in full swing, the info I'm adding is from a fan & not from staff. Please let me know how you feel about this; if you need references, I've worked with Opark 77 here, and QueenBuffy on True Blood Wiki. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Referencing Hi Werthead, I was wondering about our referencing. At university and while writing for wikipedia or other wikias I've always worked with the convention that references go after punctuation but I noticed that you always do the opposite. Is there a reason? Would you prefer me to do the same?--Opark 77 20:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply.--Opark 77 20:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :References go after punctuations. Flatlands image Doesn't Ser Jorah tell Daenerys "this is the Dothraki Sea" or anything?--Gonzalo84 19:52, March 30, 2012 (UTC)